


Lets start again

by Celstese



Series: drafts [5]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, I know there is no way that one decision i made is canon but it makes for fun possibilities, M/M, Shenanigans, Time Travel, narvin is jenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: Making a wish as they died the doctor and the master start again back where they used to be .The universe has rebooted itself once more and time doesn't answer to anyone.Things will change but theyll also be the same as well.
Series: drafts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/506290
Kudos: 4





	1. brand new day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doctor who divergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055584) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese). 



> Last worked on in November of 2019 but i might work on this again.There are some ideas i haven't written about yet that i might work in somehow.Things have happend this week that i didnt know when i last wrote this so ill have to figure out if i should include any of that in this.

Standing on top of a hill they stared into the great abyss of space holding each others hand. As they bleed from fatal wounds the doctor spoke grinning “ it's been a pleasure master . it's a shame we won't be doing this again .” ‘ i wish we could.” he replied after coughing up blood . a faint whisper went through the air . “ wish granted .”  
Then the doctor opened his eyes and was met with an odd goo covering everything . He tried to speak but all that would come out was guttural noise. Then he was overwhelmed with a premise and was filled with joy and dred . It was his mother and he had gone back . Just not what he would have considered where it had begun . He would have to learn everything again but it shouldn't be that hard right? He was terribly wrong.  
Eternity is a fickle thing unlike time. Even if It feels like it there will be an end. The longer they lived however they started to forget things. Being stuck in your younger body in the past makes that a big problem. While he was happy to have a second chance he was not prepared for the pain .Having been used to be able to control his legs he fell the first time he tried to grab a book on a shelf on the other side of the room that he hadn't read last time he realized. That was not his finest moment by a long shot .Today wasn't going that well. He had forgotten he hadn't been in his body that long. As his father picked him up and gently held him in his arms they thought to themselves that the sensation felt nice.It wasn't really warm but that didn't matter.   
Little did he notice his father caught on quickly to what happened even though he was the only one that night when he turned one the second time ended not how he expected .the night ended with him gaining his father as his only confident .


	2. New family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braxiatel sees his baby brother for the first time.

When Braxiatel learned he was going to be an older brother he was terrified. No he wasn't scared of holding then, he had first held cousin Innocent last week and that went wonderfully. No he was scared about their prospects. He always felt that while his father meant well he was over cautious. He didn't always know why they were that he would learn the week before. He was scared he'd be more like him than his father. When he first saw them it all went away for a while. They grinned at him as he introduced himself. He didn't even care he'd have to wash his hands. He ended up sick in bed for a week but he had no regrets.


	3. Today is freaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta isnt alone anymore . Koschei remembers now and theta has memory problems when it comes to his children.

Looking into the wood lined mirror the master screamed .it was loud enough that the doctor was woken up by it ."what is it kosch ?" They yawned as there eyes opened hearing their voice they jumped out of bed and was met by the sight of their cationic friend ."no."he whispered.they both were underage again ."how am I supposed to to act 15 again .it's been ages ." "At least you can count on me . I was alone when I came back inside my mother .``''that sounds disgusting.``''it wasn't that bad actually .it was just really gooey."  
That day at the start of the year koschei changed. It wasn't like he'd regenerated ,no it was more suitable ushas could tell. She hadn't yet figured out what it all meant but she knew he changed somehow inside.he was she thought more jaded. He was more sarcastic than before but also even more exactic. That day he changed she had just started reading the newest issue of her favorite scholarly journal and he didn't care as much as he did in the past. Worst of all he closed off most of his head. She was worried for him.  
It had dawned on him shortly after he came back ."doctor when did you become a parent?" "Well I was .." the doctor stopped and frowned "you know I don't remember any more . Is that a problem?"He sighed "yes it is . I had already left gallifrey before you had kids the first time . I don't want to chance reapers coming after us." "I think I would remember this but I can only remember Jenny and Susan ." I was confused "who's Jenny ." "My daughter from a progenration machine . I was her only parent. She dead now though." " I don't want Susan to not exist this time . those times we met I liked her"I walked around the dorm room."if it wasn't for Susan I don't think I would have left."


	4. History repeats itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if you forget the feelings of what you know wont fade. At least thats what narvins adopted aunt told him when he was four.

Narvin always wondered who his parents where. sure he loved his family but they weren't blood. the earliest memory he has is stumbling onto father's house in the capitals outskirts. he later realized he must have regenerated after learning about it.but that was impossible.one year olds can't regenerate . His timelines they first saw was a mess.he was faxed with strife in the past and it would follow once he'd left the academy.they had never told him but the only possible parent that had shown up was a student at the academy.


	5. Remembering causes you to forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone dreams even if he dont recall them. Narvin used to have the strangest dreams when he was younger.

Sometimes when he slept he dreamed of things that felt familiar like they where his memories. But this he knew was not possible. He was only in his first body and he had never been blonde or a woman. He had never used a blaster or stepped foot in a craft capable of traveling only in space. He had only meet other gallifreyans before not any other species .Most of all Narvin had never been alone. He never believed any of it was real.  
Then after he went to the academy when he was eight he forgot all he saw when he dreamed.Still he never was able to shake what it made him feel .As he grew up he forgot it all and with the few friends he had he didn't feel alone anymore as he came to be at the celestial intervention agency. He felt at home there and he loved what he did. When he was asked once what he saw in the vortex he lied . He didn't remember it completely but what he saw in the tear was himself. The specifics he forgot but the clothes and what was on them he never did. The robes of a agent of the CIA covered in blood with rips and tears.  
Multiple times he tried to recall who wore them but all it did was give him a headache and a bloody nose.So eventually he gave it up thinking it was best on to not dwell on it.He had more important things to worry about anyway.


	6. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushas stares in horror at what she has made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expanded on 2/27/20

In her life so far Ushas had developed a taste for exploration that ever since she joined the academy and made friends for the first time had flourished with vigor so strong it would unsettle others .No child should have that much passion. It had landed her and her friends in sticky situations but what she had done this time even scared her. Looking down upon it in fear she didn't even notice when the rest of the deca came into the lab she had been working in. It had a green shine to it and Mortimus eyes were drawn to it.  
“What is that supposed to be?" He asked in wonder.  
“Do you really want to know?”

He exclaimed his answer with excitement.  
"How many eyes does it even have?"  
They stared wide ahead at his face.  
"At last count one hundred. I haven't checked yet if more has grown today. It seems to change in different ways each day. It used to be a micro organism actually."  
He was astonished.   
"Ushas why?"


	7. We have no past we won't reach back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny on her fourth birthday found herself in a tight spot after going shopping. Not at any fault of her own but she does not know if she should be happy her father is alive or not.

Today had not gone well jenny though as she ran back to her ship jumping over roofs all the while trying not to get shot at. The day had started out fine and dandy. It was her fourth birthday and she found herself on patrnallia a trading hub. She parked on the outskirts looking forward to get some food for a long journey ahead and a replacement for her freezer. That went just fine but then they showed up. She hadn't met them before but the judon had a reputation. They scanned her and that's when the trouble started. She was glad to find out her dad was still alive but it was not a good way to find out. She didn't know what her dad did but if they hired the judon to get him dead or alive they had something to answer for. Today was a bad way to find out you register as your dad on scans. She had gained a friend when she turned two but lost them soon after. She didn't like being by herself. She loved the feeling of others in her head and it hurt without but she didn't know why . One of them got lucky and she found herself tripping on a roof and falling through a hole in the roof. that's where she saw it, It was captivating and she'd never seen anything like it. It was the color of her hair but not and it pussled. Orange wisps danced around her and she was astonished. It sang and she didn't feel alone. Then she felt a sharp pain and looked down. She was bleeding orange. She didn't even know that about herself. It looked fatal and she didn't want to die here.She touched it and in a flash she was gone from there just as the juddon had came there. Then she stumbled and felt her head hitting a rock. She struggled to get up amidst the red grass brushing against her body. She coughed up bright yellow wisps as she walked straight ahead. She continued ahead and she got worse and worse. She didn't know what was happening as her hands and everything else started to burn and she ignited.  
The clothes slid off his small body and he continued but he didn't like the feeling of the wind on his body. He grabbed a large shirt and put it on to keep warm. It went down to his feet and he frowned. It was familiar and he couldn't remember why. Maybe if he kept on he would remember who he was. He couldn't think of the before the grass. He looked around and saw it. Ahead in the distance was a large house by a mountain. There was civilization. That is where he would go towards. As he looked at the mountain in wonder it dawned on him . He didn't remember seeing anything like that before.


	8. Dancing through the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In what may be dream Narvin meets Jenny and it dosent end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either set before or after Gallifrey:Panacea.I haven't finished the audio series so ill probably update more when i hear more of that.

The blood seeped out of his own tear ducts. Something had gone really wrong. He felt wrong all over body and mind. Screams of fear and pain entered his ears as he sat up. His eyes opened and he was confused. The building was torn in pieces and he didn't know the time. His pupils dilated and a sharp pain rang on his side. He knew even with how wrong he felt he had to get out of there where ever it was. He saw a corner and turned.  
Who was that? She felt familiar but he wasn't sure why yet. She was a lithe blond whos clothing wasn't normal. There where no collars covering the neck and he blushed. He stared and she stared back. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. She felt like him and a time tot at the same time. Nothing made sense.  
She stumbled and he grabbed her and his senses panicked. This he though must be why meeting yourself was a bad idea. Her shields where nonexistent and for a second they where the same but that was over now. The wind was blowing.


	9. Someone familiar but surely not me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta ponders. Something feels different other than the two of them.

This time something felt different. He could sense it wasn't what he was doing or his old friend. His brothers mannerism were the same and his father even though he had figured out what had happened very quickly when he matured faster than normal still treated him the same the first time around for the most part considering the fact his body wasn't the same anymore. It was a subtle change. When he had gone to the schism the second time he was left this time with the sense time had diverged somehow. He felt he had seen more in there but he couldn't recall what it was.  
It wasn't until it was one of these last years at the academy that he realized what changed. Even though it had been years since they saw them die even if they were different in body,memory and presence they would recognize the child that died in their arms on the planet messaline always.  
How old they looked both was a great joy and terror at the same time. The cost to be a child the long way not knowing what happened . Leaving them alone considering they didn't recognize them time would tell if that was the right path or not.


	10. Coincidence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brax thinks to himself about recent events

Pulling his fingers through his hair he sighed. He didn't think he would ever fully understand how this little brother's mind worked. At least at times what he did lead him to a place where not what he wanted to be but decent enough before anything. He hadn't had planned this but if Theta hadn't decided to make a ton of food with his friends help he wouldn't be a tutor right now. He didn't know if it was coincidence but he enjoyed it he really did. His brother still got on his nerves but if his brother had found out that's where the teacher who oversaw his new job went on a daily stroll where the kitchens were he would have to thank him. It was a double edged sword however. Sitting on his chair he knew he shouldn't do anything but he couldn't make the feelings go away. He had affection for a pupil with long brown hair named Romana whose name was not that long considering some of the other people he called family had.


End file.
